Número Errado
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Draco descobre da pior maneira que não se deve usar o celular quando se está bêbado. UA - UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** Não tem jeito, esse shipp roubou meu coração! Acabou com a minha vida também, diga-se de passagem. Não sei bem se vai ser uma long, mas com certeza vai ter pelo menos mais dois capítulos.

 **AVISO:** Esta é uma fic slash, ou seja amor entre garotos, se você se sente incomodado com isso, eu sinto muito mesmo por você, pois todo mundo sabe que o mundo é das gays, o resto de nós apenas vive nele.

 **Disclaimer:** É óbvio que não é meu né, todo mundo sabe quem é a dona! u.u

Esta fic não foi betada então, desculpem os errinhos que eu tenha deixado passar.

Enfim, é isso, aproveitem a leitura. **  
**

;)

* * *

 **Número Errado**

Draco estava prestes a perder a paciência enquanto tentava, pela milionésima vez, fazer a maldita cafeteira funcionar, ele odiava os domingos, exatamente porque significavam que Rosa não vinha trabalhar e ele teria que se virar sozinho com coisas mundanas como fazer o próprio café, estava a ponto de arremessar a máquina maldita na parede mais próxima quando seu telefone tocou, verificou o visor do aparelho e percebeu que era um número desconhecido, aquilo só o deixou mais irritado, quem diabos se atreveria a perturbá-lo àquela hora da manhã?

\- Alô! – Resmungou ele de maneira rude ao atender a ligação.

\- Ora, ora, parece que alguém acordou de mal humor. – Gracejou uma voz irritantemente familiar do outro lado da linha. Maldito seja o testa rachada, o que diabos o outro queria com ele afinal?

\- Não enche, Potter, o que é que você quer? – Perguntou o loiro querendo mais do que nunca acabar logo com aquela conversa, ele já odiava acordar cedo de qualquer maneira, acordar cedo e ser privado de sua tão amada cafeína era o fim da picada, ele não precisava adicionar Potter a mistura.

\- Pra começar eu gostaria que você fosse mais educado. – Brincou o moreno, ganhando um grunhido raivoso como resposta. – Depois, eu gostaria de te avisar que já te mandei o e-mail com os conteúdos do trabalho que o Prof. Lupin passou na sexta-feira, nós temos que marcar o quanto antes um dia para responder a lista de questões. A data de entrega é na próxima quarta. – Completou Harry sem se deixar abalar pelo mal humor do outro. - Amanhã funciona para você?

\- Que seja. – Respondeu Draco resignado, maldita hora que ele resolvera se atrasar para a aula daquele professorzinho mal acabado e tivera que se contentar em fazer dupla com o Potter.

\- Okay então, eu passo aí na sua casa amanhã à noite. – Avisou o garoto e Draco rapidamente terminou a ligação, era só o que faltava, ter que aturar aquela criatura despenteada em sua casa, aquele claramente não era o seu dia.

~xx~

Se ele achava que a manhã de domingo havia sido bem merda, ele não tinha nem palavras para descrever a noite, Pansy ligara no começo da noite convidando-o para um passeio no parque, o que ele particularmente achava uma imbecilidade sem tamanho, mas como a garota estava parecendo um pouco triste e era de fato a melhor amiga dele, Draco achou que não seria o fim do mundo fazer aquele sacrifício, eles já estavam andando em círculos há alguns minutos enquanto ele a ouvia em um interminável desabafo sobre como ela estava completamente apaixonada por Blaise Zabini e sobre como ele parecia nem notar a existência dela. Draco ponderava se deveria ou não compartilhar com ela a informação de que Blaise, na verdade, estava parado na dela, mas tinha medo de levar um fora, quando eles foram abordados por duas figuras encapuzadas e armadas que anunciaram que aquilo era um assalto, Pansy entrou em pânico e Draco temeu que a garota fosse ter uma crise bem ali mesmo, desde pequena, ela tinha sérios problemas cardíacos e fora avisada de que deveria evitar passar por situações de estresse extremo, como melhor amigo dela desde que se entendia por gente, Draco sabia da condição dela e do perigo adicional que corriam, seu cérebro já repassava furiosamente todos os procedimentos que deveria tomar caso a crise fosse inevitável, quando os assaltantes os ordenaram que esvaziassem os bolsos imediatamente.

Draco havia saído de casa apenas com a carteira e rapidamente agradeceu por ter deixado o relógio caríssimo que ganhara da mãe em casa, assim como seu celular, apressou-se a esvaziar a carteira e entregar todo o dinheiro que esta continha, percebendo que Pansy não tivera a mesma sorte, a garota ficaria sem o par de brincos de diamante preferidos, todo o dinheiro que tinha na bolsa e o celular, que segundo ela, era seu segundo melhor amigo, a coisa toda correu muito rápido a partir daí e eles logo se viram livres do perigo. Passado o transtorno, a garota ainda tremia violentamente quando eles finalmente chegaram ao apartamento de Draco, por sorte, ela não chegara a ter uma crise, mas ainda assim estava bastante abalada, o garoto achou melhor ligar para Daphne e avisar que Pansy dormiria na casa dele hoje, ideia que foi logo rejeitada pela garota que sabia o quanto a colega de quarto poderia ser fofoqueira e sabia que a última coisa de que precisava era que o boato de que ela e Draco tinham um caso se espalhasse pela faculdade, aí é que ela perderia suas chances com Blaise de vez. Draco acabou aceitando a decisão da amiga, ainda que contrariado, insistiu em deixa-la em casa, no entanto, dizendo que passaria lá de manhã bem cedo para que eles pudessem comprar para ela um celular novinho antes de ir para a faculdade, isto pareceu animar a garota consideravelmente.

~xx~

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Draco se perguntava por que diabos tinha prometido um celular novo para Pansy se isso significava que ele teria que acordar às seis e meia da manhã ouvindo o som da trombeta do apocalipse disfarçada de despertador, com uma dose colossal de má vontade, o loiro finalmente se levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho, praguejando intensamente quando a agua gelada bateu em suas costas, ele sempre esquecia daquele defeito maldito do chuveiro que demorava a esquentar. Algum tempo depois, como o prometido, lá estavam eles na loja de eletrônicos enquanto uma vendedora falsamente simpática explicava à Pansy as funções do celular que segurava na mão, segundo ela, o tal celular só faltava passar o café e fatiar o pão de manhã para você, acabaram levando aquele mesmo e uma capinha de pelúcia rosa com orelhas de coelhinho que Draco achou particularmente pavorosa e ele já ia falando exatamente isso mesmo quando viu o quanto a garota estava animada ligando para o celular dele para que ele pudesse gravar seu novo número, ele tinha um fraco pela garota desde que eram pequenos, Pansy era a irmãzinha que ele sempre quis ter, vendo ela assim toda feliz, ele simplesmente não podia estragar isso com seus comentários maldosos.

~xx~

A noite chegou mais rápido do que ele gostaria e logo logo aquela cacatua despenteada estaria batendo na sua porta, ele amaldiçoava mentalmente o Prof. Lupin quando a campainha tocou e o loiro pediu paciência aos deuses antes de abrir a porta, por mais que o pensamento lhe agradasse, ele não podia matar Potter ou teria que fazer o maldito trabalho sozinho. Ele respirou fundo e contou mentalmente até dez antes de abrir a porta e constatar que a criatura estava lá parada com aquele cabelo impossível, aquela cara de lesado e uma caixa de pizza na mão, "pelo menos teve a decência de trazer comida, já que vai impor sua presença indesejada na minha casa" pensou o loiro enquanto murmurava um "boa noite" e o deixava entrar antes que mudasse de ideia e batesse a porta na cara do outro.

Para a grande surpresa de Draco, Potter até que não era nenhum retardado, eles resolveram a lista de exercícios com relativa rapidez e foram logo atacar a pizza antes de redigir os relatórios sobre a parte experimental que tinham feito em sala, acabaram tendo que molhar a garganta com cerveja, já que era a única bebida que o loiro tinha em casa no momento, Potter como o cagão que era havia parado na primeira, mas os deuses estavam de prova de que não havia jeito algum de que Draco conseguisse aturar os palpites irritantes do outro no relatório se ele não tivesse tomado pelo menos seis cervejas, ele quase gritou de alívio quando eles terminaram e o garoto parou de baforejar no seu pescoço para finalmente dar o fora da casa dele. Credo, ele havia aprendido a lição, de agora em diante ia tomar todo o cuidado do mundo para chegar adiantado nas aulas da faculdade, não queria cair numa situação dessas de novo, sua cabeça estava começando a ficar meio zonza e ele se preparou para ir para a cama quando se lembrou que não tinha mandado nenhuma mensagem para Pansy, procurou rapidamente no registro de ligações pelo número dela e tratou de agenda-lo e adicioná-lo no grupo de whatsapp dos dois, esse processo todo demorou um tempinho, já que os dedos dele estavam meio moles e as letrinhas e os números na tela do celular pareciam que estavam dançando.

 **De: Draco**

Boa noite, Pans!

Desculpa eu não ter mandado mensagem o dia inteiro, eu estava ocupado e agora a noite a cacatua despenteada apareceu aqui em casa para fazer um trabalho.

 **De: Pans  
**

Cacatua despenteada?

 **De: Draco**

O Potter, ora essa, quem mais seria?

Com aquele cabelo desgrenhado e aqueles olhos verdes enormes.

Que condicionador será que ele usa? O cheiro é tão bom.

 **De: Pans  
**

Você repara no cheiro do cabelo do Potter e nos enormes olhos verdes dele com frequência?

 **De: Draco**

CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu não tenho culpa se ele ficava baforejando no meu pescoço enquanto eu escrevia o relatório. Estava perto demais, não deu pra não notar.

 **De: Pans  
**

Calma aí, ninguém está insinuando nada. Hahahahaha

 **De: Draco**

É bom mesmo. Não há nada para ser insinuado.

 **De: Pans  
**

Será mesmo?

 **De: Draco**

Que porra é essa Pansy? Se tem alguma coisa pra dizer diz logo, você sabe que eu não tenho paciência com joguinhos de palavras.

 **De: Pans  
**

Ta bom, foi você que pediu.

Será que essa implicância toda não é por que você queria mesmo era ele na sua cama?

 **De: Draco**

Okay, você está oficialmente louca!

 **De: Pans  
**

Será mesmo? Por que, pensando agora, você passa um tempo absurdo falando desse garoto, e o jeito que o despenteamento dele te incomoda não me parece normal. Tem coisa aí!

 **De: Draco**

A única coisa que tem aqui é você intoxicada pelos componentes químicos da bateria do seu celular novo.

 **De: Pans  
**

Tudo bem então.

Mas me diz aí, de maneira imparcial, assim, se você não conhecesse ele e não soubesse o quanto ele é irritante e tudo mais, se ele não é até bonitinho?

;)

 **De: Draco.**

Sei lá, Pansy! Que pergunta imbecil.

 **De: Pans  
**

Se é tão imbecil, então não deveria ser difícil responder.

 **De: Draco**

Que seja!

Até que ele se parece com gente.

 **De: Pans  
**

Elabore.

 **De: Draco**

Affffs

Os olhos dele são mesmo muito bonitos, a pele também. O cheiro dele também é bom.

Isso é tudo o que você vai conseguir de mim.

 **De: Pans  
**

Você ficaria com ele, se ele ficasse calado? Kkkkkkkkkkk

 **De: Draco**

Possivelmente.

 **De: Pans  
**

Sabia!

 **De: Draco**

Eu disse possivelmente.

 **De: Número Desconhecido.**

Esqueci de te avisar, Draco, ficou faltando uma lista de exercícios que eu esqueci de levar, me encontre amanhã na biblioteca na hora do intervalo. Prometo que fico calado.

;)

 **De: Pans  
**

lol

~xx~

PUTAQUEPARIU! Era basicamente a única coisa que ecoava em sua cabeça no momento, como diabos ele havia sido tão burro? Qualquer imbecil sabe que não se deve usar o celular quando se está bêbado, como raios ele iria botar a cara pra fora de casa agora? Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que tinha cometido a imbecilidade de colocar Potter no grupo por engano e ainda falar aquelas merdas todas, a culpa era toda da Pansy com aquela mania maldita de querer bancar a alcoviteira. Ele contemplava seriamente a ideia de transferir o curso e se mudar para a Sibéria quando foi se deitar, mas nem fodendo que ele iria olhar na cara do testa rachada de novo, o garoto provavelmente estaria rindo as suas custas nesse exato momento, esse pensamento conseguiu deixa-lo ainda mais furioso e seu travesseiro acabou pagando o pato, sendo socado diversas vezes antes que o loiro finalmente resolvesse se deitar e dormir.

* * *

Comentar não dói, amiguinhos!

;)


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** Então, este capítulo é mais a versão do Harry do que aconteceu mesmo, logo logo eu posto o do encontro na biblioteca.

 **AVISO:** Esta é uma fic slash, ou seja amor entre garotos, se você se sente incomodado com isso, eu sinto muito mesmo por você, pois todo mundo sabe que o mundo é das gays, o resto de nós apenas vive nele.

 **Disclaimer:** É óbvio que não é meu né, todo mundo sabe quem é a dona! u.u

Esta fic não foi betada então, desculpem os errinhos que eu tenha deixado passar.

Enfim, é isso, aproveitem a leitura. **  
**

;)

* * *

Harry se espreguiçou lentamente na cama enquanto tentava se livrar da confusão de lençóis na qual tinha se metido, ele se mexia tanto durante o sono que geralmente acordava num ninho de gato, a manhã estava fresca e ele havia dormido com a janela aberta, a brisa que entrava agora arrepiava sua pele e ele considerou o conselho de Mione de começar a dormir vestido, demorou-se ainda mais algum tempinho curtindo preguiça antes de pegar o telefone e discar o número que pretendia.

\- Alô! – Resmungou o garoto de maneira rude ao atender a ligação.

\- Ora, ora, parece que alguém acordou de mal humor. – Comentou Harry sem conseguir resistir, o mal humor matinal de Draco Malfoy, na sua opinião, era adorável e engraçadinho.

\- Não enche, Potter, o que é que você quer? – Perguntou o loiro deixando claro que queria mais do que nunca acabar logo com aquela conversa. Harry ficou um tanto decepcionado, adoraria passar a manhã provocando o garoto, mas achou melhor não abusar da sorte e dizer logo o que pretendia.

\- Pra começar eu gostaria que você fosse mais educado. – Brincou o moreno, ganhando um grunhido raivoso como resposta. – Depois, eu gostaria de te avisar que já te mandei o e-mail com os conteúdos do trabalho que o Prof. Lupin passou na sexta-feira, nós temos que marcar o quanto antes um dia para responder a lista de questões. A data de entrega é na próxima quarta. – Completou Harry sem se deixar abalar pelo mal humor do outro. - Amanhã funciona para você?

\- Que seja. – Respondeu Draco resignado, e Harry imaginou as muitas maneiras que ele usava para praguejar o pobre do Prof. Lupin.

\- Okay então, eu passo aí na sua casa amanhã à noite. – Avisou Harry, logo percebendo que Draco desligara na sua cara sem a menor cerimônia, amanhã à noite seria no mínimo interessante, pensou ele antes de se virar preguiçosamente e decidir se render ao sono novamente.

~xx~

Fora realmente uma manhã bastante agradável e cheia de preguiça, mas a tarde chegou e Harry sabia que tinha obrigações a cumprir, levantou-se a contragosto e tratou logo de tomar um banho gelado para expulsar o sono, sabia que os animais no geral são muito sensíveis às emoções humanas e não queria chatear os cãezinhos do abrigo com seu mal humor por ter acordado de má vontade. Aquela era sua rotina todos os domingos há mais de seis meses, ficara sabendo da vaga para voluntário no abrigo através de Blaise Zabini, um aluno do terceiro ano de veterinária que tinha cara de metido, mas que acabou ficando bastante próximo de Harry durante seu tempo no abrigo.

\- Olá, Harry. – Cumprimentou-o o garoto alegremente assim que ele entrou no local. – Diga olá para o Harry, Jujuba. - Emendou ele para uma bolinha de pelos castanhos que segurava contra o peito.

\- Olá, Blaise. Olá, Jujuba. – Cumprimentou-os Harry. – Ela é nova? – Quis saber o moreno enquanto organizava seus materiais para os afazeres daquela tarde.

\- Na verdade, é ele. – Corrigiu o outro. – E sim, ele é novo, eu o trouxe ontem à noite, achei o Jujuba na rua e levei ele para casa na hora, mas minha mãe não deixou eu ficar com ele e tive que trazê-lo para cá. – Comentou Blaise num tom sofrido. Aquilo forçou Harry a segurar o riso, sabendo que o amigo estava genuinamente magoado por não poder manter o bichinho em sua casa, mas Harry não tirava a razão da mãe do garoto, Blaise tinha a mania de levar para casa todo bicho que encontrava na rua e na última vez que fora na casa dele, Katrina Zabini tinha reclamado que não tinha mais espaço nem mesmo para um grilo de estimação.

\- Não fiquei assim, Blaise, sabe que nós vamos cuidar bem dele. – Afirmou Harry na tentativa de consolar o amigo.

\- Eu sei. – Respondeu o garoto desanimado. – Mas é que ele é tão fofinho. – Emendou enquanto brincava com o bichinho ainda em seu colo.

\- Ele é mesmo. – Harry teve que concordar, Jujuba também já havia ganhado seu coração.

\- Ah, eu esqueci de te perguntar, é verdade que você é a dupla do Dray no trabalho do Prof. Lupin? – Perguntou Blaise entusiasmado, momentaneamente esquecendo sua chateação anterior.

\- É sim. – Respondeu Harry simplesmente, gostava muito de Blaise, mas sabia que o garoto era dado a fofocas e não gostaria de incentivar nenhuma.

\- Hummm. Imagino que isto tenha lhe agradado bastante. – Comentou ele com um sorriso maroto que fez Harry corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Ora, tanto faz.

\- Até parece, eu sei muito bem que você tem uma queda e meia pelo Dray. – Afirmou ele com ar de quem sabe das coisas. Harry ainda pensara em negar, mas sabia que não obteria sucesso, ele provavelmente dava bandeira demais.

\- Olha, não importa também, ele provavelmente é hétero já que vive para cima e para baixo com a Pansy Parkinson, e mesmo que não fosse, por algum motivo obscuro, Draco me detesta. – Confessou o garoto de maneira triste.

\- Ai meu Deus, Pansy não tem nada com ele, ela é minha! – Exclamou Blaise raivoso. – Ou vai ser, assim que eu criar coragem pra dizer que gosto dela. – Adicionou ele de maneira mais branda. – Além do mais, ele não te detesta por nenhum motivo obscuro, ele te detesta porque você rouba todo o brilho dele no campo de futebol. Dray é extremamente competitivo. – Explicou o rapaz lentamente, como quem explica algo para uma criança.

\- Ora, mas não é minha culpa, eu não tive a intenção de ofuscar ninguém. – Defendeu-se Harry.

\- Eu não quis dizer que você faz de propósito. – Tranquilizou-o o outro. – Mas para Draco, isso é uma ofensa pessoal e calculada. – Explicou ele divertido.

\- Eu não posso fazer nada quanto ao futebol, não vou começar a jogar mal só para ele se sentir melhor. – Disse Harry.

\- Também não quis dizer isso. Eu detesto aquele pessoalzinho da Ilvermorny, aqueles americanos nojentos, quero vocês chutando a bunda deles na final, nem se atreva a se auto sabotar. – Intimou-o Blaise.

\- Pode deixar. – Prometeu Harry, satisfeito em estar mudando de assunto.

~xx~

A noite de segunda-feira chegou mais rápido do que ele imaginava, de repente, Harry estava nervoso, se havia sido tão simples para Blaise, que nem mesmo estudava junto com eles no mesmo curso, descobrir sobre a paixonite de Harry por Draco, o moreno imaginava que Draco logo suspeitaria de algo, se é que já não sabia mesmo de tudo e era este o motivo de ter tanta má vontade com ele. Exatamente por isso, Harry havia decidido levar uma pizza consigo, por sua vasta experiência com os Weasley, Harry sabia que as pessoas, garotos principalmente, tendiam a ficar menos irritadas quando comiam, preparou-se mentalmente e tocou a campainha. Draco atendeu a porta com cara de poucos amigos, murmurando um "boa noite" e o apressando para dentro.

Eles resolveram os exercícios da lista com relativa rapidez, Draco era bastante bom em cálculos e raciocínio lógico, o que apressou consideravelmente o trabalho, decidiram comer a pizza antes de passar para os relatórios, que Harry percebeu, eram a parte que Draco realmente detestava, o loiro anunciou que não tinha refrigerante em casa e que eles teriam que se virar com cerveja, Harry não gostou nada disso, detestava o gosto da bebida e o cheiro então, nem se fala, aceitou apenas uma, por pura e simples educação, Draco por sua vez, virava uma lata atrás da outra enquanto digitava furiosamente o relatório e cerrava os punhos de raiva a cada comentário que Harry fazia, o que, inevitavelmente, só incentivava o moreno a comentar cada vez mais, pelo puro prazer de vê-lo irritado ou observar a maneira que a pele alva do pescoço dele se arrepiava com o toque do hálito dele. Infelizmente, cedo demais, o loiro terminou o tal relatório e Harry teve que sair de seu espaço pessoal e ir embora.

Já em casa, devidamente instalado em sua cama, Harry repassava os acontecimentos de algumas horas atrás quando seu celular vibrou avisando que ele tinha recebido uma mensagem. Na verdade, ele havia sido colocado num grupo de whatsapp com Draco e Pansy, com certeza aquilo era um engano, e ele já estava quase mandando uma mensagem para avisá-los quando a mensagem de Draco apareceu e Harry percebeu que ele fora mencionado na conversa, sabia que era terrivelmente errado bisbilhotar, mas não pôde conter sua curiosidade.

 **De: Draco**

Boa noite, Pans!

Desculpa eu não ter mandado mensagem o dia inteiro, eu estava ocupado e agora a noite a cacatua despenteada apareceu aqui em casa para fazer um trabalho.

 **De: Pans  
**

Cacatua despenteada?

 **De: Draco**

O Potter, ora essa, quem mais seria?

Com aquele cabelo desgrenhado e aqueles olhos verdes enormes.

Que condicionador será que ele usa? O cheiro é tão bom.

~xx~

"Espera aí, então quer dizer que Draco acha que meu cabelo cheira bem, é?" Pensou o moreno sorridente, já achando uma decisão muito acertada a de bisbilhotar aquela conversa.

~xx~

 **De: Pans  
**

Você repara no cheiro do cabelo do Potter e nos enormes olhos verdes dele com frequência?

 **De: Draco**

CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu não tenho culpa se ele ficava baforejando no meu pescoço enquanto eu escrevia o relatório. Estava perto demais, não deu pra não notar.

~xx~

Ah ele estava bem perto mesmo, havia feito toda a questão de se alojar às costas de Draco na cadeira do computador para que pudesse provoca-lo o tempo inteiro.

~xx~

 **De: Pans  
**

Calma aí, ninguém está insinuando nada. Hahahahaha

 **De: Draco**

É bom mesmo. Não há nada para ser insinuado.

 **De: Pans  
**

Será mesmo?

 **De: Draco**

Que porra é essa Pansy? Se tem alguma coisa pra dizer diz logo, você sabe que eu não tenho paciência com joguinhos de palavras.

 **De: Pans  
**

Ta bom, foi você que pediu.

Será que essa implicância toda não é por que você queria mesmo era ele na sua cama?

 **De: Draco**

Okay, você está oficialmente louca!

 **De: Pans  
**

Será mesmo? Por que, pensando agora, você passa um tempo absurdo falando desse garoto, e o jeito que o despenteamento dele te incomoda não me parece normal. Tem coisa aí!

~xx~

"Hummm, então quer dizer que ele vive falando de mim é?" Harry estava achando aquela conversa cada vez mais interessante.

~xx~

 **De: Draco**

A única coisa que tem aqui é você intoxicada pelos componentes químicos da bateria do seu celular novo.

 **De: Pans  
**

Tudo bem então.

Mas me diz aí, de maneira imparcial, assim, se você não conhecesse ele e não soubesse o quanto ele é irritante e tudo mais, se ele não é até bonitinho?

;)

 **De: Draco.**

Sei lá, Pansy! Que pergunta imbecil.

 **De: Pans  
**

Se é tão imbecil, então não deveria ser difícil responder.

 **De: Draco**

Que seja!

Até que ele se parece com gente.

 **De: Pans  
**

Elabore.

 **De: Draco**

Affffs

Os olhos dele são mesmo muito bonitos, a pele também. O cheiro dele também é bom.

Isso é tudo o que você vai conseguir de mim.

 **De: Pans  
**

Você ficaria com ele, se ele ficasse calado? Kkkkkkkkkkk

 **De: Draco**

Possivelmente.

 **De: Pans  
**

Sabia!

 **De: Draco**

Eu disse possivelmente.

~xx~

Okay, era hora de agir!

~xx~

 **De: Número Desconhecido.**

Esqueci de te avisar, Draco, ficou faltando uma lista de exercícios que eu esqueci de levar, me encontre amanhã na biblioteca na hora do intervalo. Prometo que fico calado.

;)

 **De: Pans  
**

lol

~xx~

Naquela noite, Harry não conseguiu dormir, ficou o tempo inteiro imaginando a expressão no rosto de Draco quando percebesse o deslize que havia cometido, impagável, ele queria ser uma mosquinha para poder ter visto, ficou imaginando também se o loiro ao menos apareceria na biblioteca para encontra-lo, a história da lista de exercícios era mentira, mas ele não tinha como saber não é mesmo? Harry poderia muito bem desencavar uma das listas antigas para ter uma desculpa, e foi isto mesmo que ele decidiu fazer de manhã, além de, é claro, lavar os cabelos, exagerando particularmente no condicionador.

* * *

comentar não dói, mores.

;)


End file.
